


Size You Up

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Stanny--size saga [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Jackson doesn’t think Stiles is good enough for Danny. Danny knows he’s wrong, of course.





	Size You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrazyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyK/gifts).



> KrazyK commented on my fic and wanted a sequel, so I wrote a little something! (Jackson is kind of an asshole in this fic, but that probably won’t surprise anyone.)

Danny has been waiting for this to happen for weeks.

“What the _fuck_?” Jackson says, looking at him in disbelief. “Are you really dating Stilinski?”

“I am,” Danny says, then sits down on Jackson’s couch. He has a feeling this is going to take a while.

“I cannot _believe_ you’d—wait. Is this because you were wondering about his—” Jackson starts, looking suspicious.

“It’s _not_ about his dick!” Danny cuts in, rolling his eyes. “Though admittedly, it _is_ pretty nice.” He makes sure to put on dreamy expression when he says it, just to see Jackson recoil in horror.

“Ugh, I _do not_ need to know,” Jackson says, lip curling up. “And you realize dating that dork is totally going to ruin your reputation, right? Sure, he’s on the lacrosse team, but he _never actually plays_. And I saw him trip over his own feet in the locker room just yesterday.”

“That was because I took my shirt off,” Danny explains. “Very sexily.”

 Jackson sneers, but otherwise ignores that in favor of continuing his rant. “He still hangs out with his same loser friends, and I—I just don’t know what you see in him!”

Danny lets Jackson keep on going, pacing dramatically and occasionally throwing his hands in the air. But eventually his complaints get more and more petty, and Danny smirks when he finally runs out of steam.

When he finally gets his chance to talk, he makes the most of it. “Jackson, I don’t care about all those stupid little reasons why I shouldn’t be dating him,” he says firmly. “I like him, okay? I _really_ like him.”

“Oh. _Fuck_ ,” Jackson says, with feeling. He slumps down on the couch next to Danny, and lets out a little disappointed sigh.

“I know you’re just showing concern for me, in your own asshole way, but I’m not breaking up with him.” Danny eyes Jackson speculatively. “I know you don’t, like, trust him to treat me right, or whatever. So how about this—we can all go on a double date together, and you can see for yourself what he’s like.”

Jackson still looks put out, and Danny tries not to laugh at his broody expression. Jackson’s a bit of a control freak, and it upsets him when unexpected or unplanned things happen, especially when they involve himself or his close friends.

“Fine,” he says eventually, still frowning.

“Awesome,” Danny says cheerfully, then beats a hasty retreat before Jackson can say anything else.

 

*

 

Danny pulls away before their make out session can get too hot and heavy. “We’re going on a date with Lydia and Jackson next Friday,” he says, trying not to get distracted by the way Stiles’ fingers are trailing along his hips.

“Okay,” Stiles says, like he’s not sure why Danny interrupted their kiss to tell him that. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t know yet,” Danny says, shrugging. He can’t help noticing that Stiles’ hand is getting closer and closer to the front of his pants. “Jackson said he’d pick a restaurant, but we all know that Lydia will end up deciding.”

Danny considers telling him this date is happening because Jackson doesn’t think Stiles is worthy, but he decides not to. Stiles probably already knows, anyway.

And before he can worry too much about it, Stiles does a good job of distracting him.

 

*

 

The date goes well, in part because Stiles isn’t thrown off by Jackson’s glaring.

They’re at Lydia’s favorite Italian restaurant, which doesn’t surprise Danny at all. The three of them had come here together a lot during their freshman year, and they’d all grown to love the place, though Lydia had always liked it best. It has a friendly atmosphere, and great food that isn’t expensive, unlike Jackson’s favorite steakhouse.

Jackson obviously isn’t in much of a conversational mood tonight, but that doesn’t matter. It’s not long before Stiles and Lydia go off on a tangent about some kind of science Danny’s never heard of, and though it all goes over his head, he loves seeing how animated Stiles gets when he talks.

Stiles leans his shoulder against Danny’s as he listens to Lydia, a soft, reassuring contact, and brings the conversation back to something Danny knows about before too long.

Jackson joins in a little after they order appetizers, and stops looking so surly. He even gives Danny the last breadstick, which never happens.

Stiles is sweet and attentive throughout their dinner, and occasionally touches Danny’s shoulder or wrist to get his attention, or to emphasize what he’s saying. It always surprises him that Stiles is so tactile—he always seemed to stand apart from his friends at school, always held himself at a distance. Danny’s pretty sure it was because Stiles was afraid of being too needy, or afraid that the contact was unwanted. But he’d made it clear after they’d started dating that Stiles was free to touch him any time he wanted, and he continues to be pleasantly surprised by the results of that conversation.

Jackson is glaring again by the time they’re done eating, probably because he’s realizing that Stiles is a better boyfriend than he is. And judging by the sly looks Lydia keeps sending his way, she’s realized it too. Danny smirks. Maybe this will get Jackson to step his game up.

While they’re waiting for the bill, Stiles’ hand settles on his thigh, just above the knee, and he sends Danny a soft smile. Danny smiles back, and he’s just thinking about how beautiful Stiles is when Jackson’s wadded up napkin hits him in the head.

“Check’s here,” he says innocently, and Danny rolls his eyes.

After they pay, they all head out to the parking lot and say goodbye. Jackson and Lydia split off toward the Porsche, but Danny catches Jackson looking between them curiously, so he leans up against the front of the jeep and pulls Stiles close.

“Kiss me,” he whispers into Stiles’ ear, and grins when Stiles doesn’t even hesitate.

Distantly he hears Jackson’s groan of irritation, and tries not to laugh.

 

*

 

Danny’s just settled into bed, feeling pretty victorious about the outcome of the double date, when a text from Jackson comes in.

_I’m sorry about what I said before_.

Danny blinks in surprise, but before he can respond, he gets a second text from him.

_So congrats on your boyfriend, he seems like a great guy_.  

_He is_ , Danny sends back, smiling. He doesn’t _need_ Jackson’s approval to keep dating Stiles, but it’s nice to have his best friend’s support. _Thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
